The present invention relates to a piece of luggage, particularly a suitcase or a document case, of the type comprising a bottom to which a lid is hinged, a handle provided with means for fitting it to the external face of the front wall of the bottom, and two closure devices each capable of cooperating with a keeper for locking the lid to the bottom.
The keepers of present luggage are small fittings secured independently of each other by appropriate means such as screws or rivets. Presently, the positioning of these securing means is time-consuming and delicate. It is furthermore particularly expensive, more especially because it requires large personnel costs.